Walking On Water
by The-Algebraist
Summary: Kakashi is summoned to Tsunade's Office, Hinata Hyuga and her team of Genin have not returned from a mission in The Land of Water.And what is with Neji Hyuga. Takes Place During The Time Skip. The Last Mission Before Naruto And Jiraiya Return. COMPLETE
1. Out Of Character

_**A/N: This is set at the end of the Time Skip. **__**Shortly before Naruto and **__**Jiriaya**__** returned from training.**__** Kakashi's Last mission before the Anime picks up again.**_

_**Chapter 1 : **__**Out of Character.**_

"Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade sat as she always did, with her head resting on her hand looking fed up. "I have a new mission for you. It's a possible recovery mission." The Hokage nodded to a mission sleeve on the desk, Kakashi stepped forward and took it.

"As you can see, one of our teams has failed to return from a B rank mission. Our last communication led us to believe that everything was on schedule." With a heavy sigh the hokage sat back in her chair. Her eyes rose to the ceiling in thought and then rested back on Kakashi.

The Jonin frowned and closed the sleeve; he tossed it back onto the desk and scratched the back of his head. "Something is obviously missing, Hinata-kun couldn't have messed this up. She's a good Chunin, and her Genin show promise too. Have you informed Hisashi?"

"He's only just dragged Neji out of my office." She replied looking unusually sad, "He tore his forehead protector off and said it's his branches responsibility to protect the main branch, the seal was proof" Tsunade swivelled her chair stood up and approached the window. "I told him he couldn't go. I'm worried about this, both Hinata and Hanabi missing, both the heiresses to the Hyuga clan, lost in my term."

The older woman looked at her feet, her hands tensed fiercely. She didn't notice Kakashi move until his hand was on her shoulder. "Tsunade, it's not your fault. You can't be resp-"

"It has to be you, Kakashi-san." She interrupted, as always she showed the utmost confidence in his abilities. Something about this trust unnerved Kakashi. "Failure is not an option. Dismissed." She finished.

"I'll return them to Konoha, Hokage-sama." Kakashi announce. Before she could turn to nod at him, he had left, and was on his way across the rooftops. Alone in her office Tsunade sat thinking to herself. _'Failure is not an option', as if you'd need reminding._

At the entrance to Konoha there seemed to be some kind of disturbance, normally it wouldn't stop Kakashi, but he was sure he could see Neji down there. When he hit the next roof he tossed himself off to the right, feet pressed against the chimney Kakashi gasped. Gai's old pupil had taken a fighting stance. Kakashi frowned and _shunshin_ed to the gate.

Neji pivoted and launched into his melee, suddenly he lost his balance and started to topple backwards. Without his byakugan he couldn't see who had stopped him, with a nimble twist and a handspring Neji came to rest still battle ready.

"Neji!" Kakashi barked. He was crouching with one leg out to the side, exactly where Neji had been a moment ago. "What are you doing?" the two gate guards ran to Kakashi's side, Izumo and Kotetsu the Hokage's assistants. Before the Hyuga Jonin could speak Izumo piped up.

"Hokage-sama has forbid him from leaving the village. If he leaves, he'll be considered defected, and ANBU will be notified."

Kotetsu shook his head and finished for her friend, "The Bingo Book"

Kakashi was stunned. That wasn't at all necessary for Neji, but Tsunade-sama was determined to keep him here. Had she omitted something? Why was this recovery so dangerous that she wouldn't risk anyone else on it? This could be a problem.

"Hinata and Hanabi are still out there" Neji said, looking straight at his fellow Jonin, "I have to go help them." He took a step forward, but stopped as Kakashi stood up. The older of the two was slightly taller, more of an imposing presence.

"We know, and it's being taken care of." The two Chunin friends nodded to Kakashi and stepped back towards the gate. "I know you feel guilty for what you did to Hinata, but you're disobeying your Hokage."

Neji stiffened and glared at Kakashi. Fueled by guilt Neji was being irrational and hostile, a Jonin should know better.

"To not go would be neglecting my duties to the main branch!" he fumed his Byakugan forming as he spoke. "I'm going to help them. You can't stand in my way."

The one eye brow that was concealed rose on Kakashi's forehead. Tilting his head slightly to the side he noted Neji's stance, Byakugan and frown. It was just like the Chunin exams.

"You'd fight me? Just to get out of here?" Kakashi asked with a sigh, without waiting for a reply he added, "Have some respect."

Astonished, Kakashi watched as Neji laughed. He sneered at the silver headed ninja and replied, "Respect, Kakashi you're no longer my senior. You rank no higher than me, Remember?"

This annoyed the copy ninja; he took his hands out of his pockets and glared at Neji. How insolent could this kid be? He thought.

Kakashi formed seals so fast that Neji didn't have time to react, he was hit with the Paralysis Jutsu and found he couldn't move his body at all. Kakashi felt a strange sensation in the back of his neck, _haven't used that since I was thirteen,_ he thought. Tsunade's assistants were at his side again, giving him questioning looks.

"I meant for the Gondaime Hokage." Kakashi remarked. "Can't imagine that feels good. But it's nothing compared to what will happen, when ANBU find you, which they will. Neji Hyuga. If you decide against better judgement that I'm not capable enough to bring back Team 14 and you leave Konoha, at least have the decency to leave your forehead protector behind. You won't need it then."

With that Kakashi was gone, the two Izumo and Kotetsu left wondering how to dispel the ANBU jutsu.


	2. Politics

_**A/N Thanks for the review **__**Tyla**__**, I'm not sure there'll be any pairings in the story, except maybe a very subtle **__**Hanabi**__** X **__**Izashi**____**OC). **_

_**Chapter **__**2 :**____**Politics**_

He slipped the string through the hoop and drove the last kunai into the ground. Stepping back he surveyed his work. Something about carrying your lively hood with you, appealed to the Ninja. The tent was summoned by one of his scrolls, and set up using nothing but kunai and string. It was sturdy enough to keep him reasonably warm during the night.

Once inside Kakashi separated his equipment and belongings out and took off his outer clothing. Suspecting he'd find some answers to question in the mission sleeve, he lay there reading the profile and background Tsunade had let him take.

Team 14 consisted of three Genin and one Chunin. Hanabi Hyuga, Izashi Kurama and Anako being the Genin with Hinata Hyuga as the Chunin leader. There was no doubting Hinata's recently established abilities and her little sister was showing the same potential. Izashi he hadn't heard of before, but being of the Kurama clan he was probably a Genjutsu user of some form. He knew even less about Anako.

Reading the sleeve revealed that they had originally been sent on a B rank mission. Sarukuno the weapon smith from the land of water wished to take his talents to the land of wind, in the hope he could receive a contract from the Kazikage. Each attempt was unsuccessful, each case he was hampered by or attacked by Cloud Ninja.

The political situation was tense; The Land of Lightening was on the verge of war with The Land of Wind. Allied to the Land of Lightening more through geography than want, the Land of Water couldn't exactly intervene, after all Sarukuno could be accused of Arming an enemy of both nations. They hadn't gone as far as to aid The Lightening in stopping him, for fear of the Sand retaliating.

Thinking about all of this made Kakashi's head hurt. So Tsunade had feared a break down in the situation, with The Leaf being caught in the middle. With Team 14 going missing, it seemed that was coming to be. The mission was intended to be covert, no Leaf association was to be worn, they couldn't be seen to interfere.

If Hinata had returned with her team everything would have been fine, but now it seems like the Leaf could get embroiled in a dispute they were never meant to be in. No wonder she stopped Neji. This was a delicate one. Kakashi Hatake was expected to recover the lost team, guide the weapon smith to the Village Hidden in the Sand, all the while concealing who sent him.

"This is a problem" Kakashi muttered as he put the sleeve down and turned to get some sleep.

It took the copy ninja most of the following day to cross the land of fire and enter into territory that belonged to none of the great ninja villages. It was this way that Kakashi would reach a port that would allow him transport to the Land of Water.

According to Hinata-kun's last message, they'd reached the Land of Water and removed Sarakuno from his village. They would had to have passed through both docks on the way back, so it was as good a place to start as any.

Late in the evening well after the sun had set beyond the horizon Kakashi landed silently on the wooden pier. Naturally the dock hands hadn't left for the night, one of the longest days a man could work.

Aware that people weren't that used to Ninja appearing at their side, Kakashi decided to hail one of the dock hands from a distance. Broad shouldered and thick skinned the worker eyed him, he pulled his head in a invitation, one that Kakashi took.

"What you need?" the man asked, obviously noting the Konoha headband. Admirably this guy didn't seem unsettled, he stood firm and confident.

"I need to speak to someone who could answer a few questions." Kakashi paused and considered his next words, "About who's been on and off of these boats, in the past week." The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, and then Kakashi pulled some coin from his pouch and added, "I can pay."

The foreman of the dock had finished a few hours early that night, returning home to be with his children for a few hours before they went to sleep. Still laughing when he opened their house door, they found a tall masked man eye smiling at him.

"Greetings,"Kakashi started, "Is this the house of Han Tsuba? One of your men told me I could find you here."


	3. ANBU

_**A/N Story should pick up a bit here. If you have any requests of comments feel free to leave them in reviews, or email. Thanks.**_

_**Chapter 3 : A**__**NBU**___

"It's been two days since the incident with Kakashi, d'you think he's still likely to try anything?" Kotetsu asked. He and his friend had been assigned the task of checking up on Neji every so often, just to be safe. Every time they'd visited him he was fine, either training with Hiashi, or eating with the rest of his team.

"Nope, I think Guy-san may have brought him back to his senses. If anything else the thought of Guy following him is put off enough." Izumo retorted, chuckling at the thought.

As usual the Hyuga estate was well guarded. The two Chunin were stopped at the gate and asked why they were here after dark. Satisfied with their answer, the gates opened and they were allowed to enter the complex. The place never ceased to amaze.

So well built and maintained. The route to Neji's room took them off to the right following the line of the perimeter wall. A couple of minutes of walking along a cobbled path among foliage granted them a brief glimpse of life as a Hyuga. Every window they passed was open and afforded some form of glimpse into the house.

"How long do you think she'll make us keep this up?" Izumo enquired, fixing his chinstrap. They reached the door to Neji's quarters just before Kotetsu answered.

"Till they get back?" he shrugged, knocked on the door and waited.

Too long. Kotetsu knocked again, glancing from the door to his friend. Dread seeped its way into both of their minds. There was no way he'd have disobeyed Tsunade and Kakashi, was there? Surely he wasn't that hot headed. The lock on the door gave way as Kotetsu kicked it; as soon as it opened Izumo was in the room.

"Shit!" he called, "he's gone." The bandaged Chunin appeared in the doorway holding a Honoha headband. Instantly they were racing towards the gates. They called to the guards in advance, Hiashi had to be notified, Neji had gone. Tsunade wasn't going to be very happy.

The two guards passed them, fear in their eyes. They'd obviously been informed of what would happen to Neji if he left, would Hiashi blame them? Both ninja's hurried to their boss's office. Neji Hyuga, what have you done?

Hiashi arrived at the Hokage office as soon as he could. Perhaps ignorantly he burst into the room and stumbled upon a meeting. Tsunade-sama stood on the opposite side of her table from two masked ANBU.

"Are we clear?" she asked one of them. "Don't let him get out of the fire country"

"Hai!" they replied in unison and then were gone.

"Tsunade-sama..." The Hyuga head started. Tsunade cut him off, raising her voice.

"Hiashi! I asked you to keep him here!" she screamed. "He's gone! He disobeyed a direct order from his Hokage!" she looked about the room desperately seeking something to settle her focus on.

"But, Tsunade-sama, ANBU?" Hiashi asked, the pleading in his voice not remotely concealed. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating. He knew, Neji had been ordered to stay, or face being in the Bingo Book. A missing-nin. A defector. "Why ANBU?"

The Hokage tossed herself into her chair and swivelled it to face the window. The silence only lasted for a few moments before she spoke, "The situation is very delicate. The original B mission was a miss match. The feud went deeper than we knew about. It was only mid mission that Hinata-kun found out the extent of the attacks."

Hearing Hinata's name Hiashi winced.

"The real reason for the attacks is an ongoing dispute between several villages, one of which is The Sand who are currently close to warring with the Cloud. We sent team 14 covertly, suspecting some form of feud and not wanting to get involved. But it seems it was far bigger than we expected. The attacks got fiercer, less like discouraging skirmishes, and more like assignations. Hinata-kun relayed some of this to us before we lost contact, so I updated the mission profile."

"We can't allow any of the villages to know of our presence. If they have captured Team 14 I can only hope they've held out. But if they didn't give up the village, then they are probably dead. I'd like to think they aren't. Hiashi I'm going with the worst case, that The Cloud and Water know that we interfered."

The head of the Hyuga clan was stunned for a moment. The situation was bad indeed. Kakashi hadn't been sent just to recover Team14, if he was too late this was to be an assassination mission as well. He couldn't let the enemy return to the Lightening or Water villages to alert them to our attempt interference. Could Kakashi Hatake actually take them out? Without revealing himself as a leaf ninja? Surely if the Situation was so bad, the lightening would have used Jonin.

"Neji has no idea..."Hiashi said, "He'll run right into the middle of it and have no idea what's happened. Hokage-sama? Hinata, Hanabi, Neji. I can't lose them all. Tsunade..." Hiashi was on the verge of begging her when she cut him off once again.

"That's why ANBU, Hiashi. They've been ordered to bring him back alive. Before he gets out of the Fire country." She paused for a moment more, the hesitation only upsetting Hiashi more. "But if he breaks our borders, they'll kill him. I'm sorry. But we can't let this get out of control. The fire country can't go to war again, not now. We aren't ready."


	4. Black on silver Black on black

_**A/N thanks for the reviews again, impressions, suggestions and comments are always welcome. It's going to be a decent story, but not overly long. The later chapters will get slightly longer to accommodate more action/story.**_

_**Chapter 4: Black on silver. Black on Black.**_

It was late, it was dark, it was raining and the deck kept moving under his feet. Not ideal conditions for a ninja to work, but he'd do his best. The rain actually helped in his task. Crushed charcoal had been mixed with fish oil and applied to his hair, and rain was helping rinse the grains of coal out, the fish oil locking in the dark tint. This method made his hair heavy enough to sit down, over the left side of his face covering his tell tale Sharingan and scar.

The trade mark green jacket and swirl top had been abandoned in favour of a simple three quarter sleeved top, and three quarter length trousers, both black. Even the face masked had gone, folded down to make a collar. The scrolls and other supplies would be carried on his waist sack. Nobody had seen his face before, so the combination of simple clothes, new hair colour and style, and no mask should be enough to cover him.

Han had remembered team 14 well. They had gotten on a ship to the land of water for sure, but he was certain they hadn't returned yet. Using the night in Han's to assess the mission thoroughly, clearly Hinata's team went in under the pretence of an easier mission, and found themselves embroiled.

As it stood, it was imperative that no information of the Leaf village's involvement got out. If team 14 had given up any info then he was to eliminate anyone who could pass it on. Only thing he could hope for was some luck. That the team was alive, and who ever held them, hadn't already communicated with their leaders.

More "if's" than Kakashi was used to. As he walked over the deck and approached the main mast he thought about how Neji had wanted to come. Tsunade knew he wasn't capable of this. The recovery sure, but against the kind of odds Kakashi would be facing if he had to fight? And what if team 14 were already dead? Neji could not have handled that.

In no time at all Kakashi had scaled the mast and was resting on the balls of his feet on one of its beams. At this time of night only three people were up top, a skeleton crew to ensure a safe journey with no surprises. Even in this darkness the ninja could make out their shapes, though they could not see him: black on black against the darkness of the sky.

Morning came and the newly changed Kakashi decided it would be a good idea to remain in his quarters until the ship docked. The less people who noticed the change the better. Cabins aboard these kinds of passenger ships were far from luxurious, but for a ninja they were easily comfortable. Wooden support bed against the wall with a thin layer of bedding, the kind of bedding that allows you to almost feel the wood underneath.

There had been no port hole in Kakashi's quarters which was something he couldn't say he was happy about. The Arbitrary was moored mid afternoon on the fourth day since the copy ninja left for his mission. When the captain came knocking on each of the doors to announce their arrival- as if the big ringing bell wasn't clue enough- he found that Mr Takahe was already gone.

As far as sea side towns go they all tend to be somewhat samey, they all had a main district full of the rich and powerful people who'd capitalised on the ports resources, and a market area of a lower class, but sterner heart. One fed the others life styles, and in return the rich ensured that business remained good.

Kakashi couldn't help notice that it was always the people in the lower class who were happy. Fisherman and Thatcher's, the tradesman who work for their livelihood, all seem content. The richer more prosperous merchants, well sure they had their luxuries and pampering, but they were eternally worried about losing such graces. Kakashi thought this was fitting, you earn a living off of exploiting other, then you should beware.

"Ramen? Aye, that we do. Which d'you fancy?" The store holder was a stocky well built young man, the kind of build that suggests heavy physical labour. Kakashi gazed at the menu, it was nothing compared to Ichiraku and this guy sure was no Ayame, but it'd do.

"Seafood please," He chose.

"Ah, fresh as ye'll get that is, bring it in me self, I do" Flashing a grin the fisherman come ramen man disappeared into the kitchen.

After some late breakfast the hunt for team 14 would begin. Hinata-kun had picked up the weapons smith and started on her way back towards this port. Somewhere in between they were intercepted. It's been five days since then, so he'd have to work out a travel radius that excludes this port. Finding them wouldn't be the hard part. Extracting them would be.

"So where ye off to?" a bowl of ramen slid into view, and Kakashi looked up to see the toothy grin again. Coins exchanged hands and the ninja readied his chopsticks.

"I think I'll travel the country, see the sights. I've heard you have some beautiful hot springs." With that he finished the conversation and sampled the food.

It had taken him almost two whole days to reach the port, when he arrived it was late into the evening, so late that there was no one left at the docks at all. Nothing he could do about that yet. All he had to do was wait until the morning, find the foreman and ask him then.

Until then he could use some sleep, he'd find a quiet motel and stay out of trouble till then. Using his Byakugan Neji scanned the signs in the area looking for a suitable place to rest. Two streets down should do.

Deactivating his Byakugan he made his way through the alleyways towards a building that looked nothing like an inn from the outside. Least ANBU wouldn't suspect it, he thought bitterly. Before he could continue that line of thought footsteps caught his attention.

Neji exhaled and then spun, the blue chakra done of Heavenly Spin repelling the blade and his attacker. A simple mugger with dirk, Neji noted. The man's face was hidden by a shard of one of the crates he'd be tossed through by the Hyuga defence. Hoping that his traps would at least slow whoever was pursuing him down, the Jonin reached his destination and pushed open the door.


	5. Perception

_**A/N Slightly longer chapter this time, with a bit of action, this is where it all starts happening. Hope you're enjoying it so far, and as always, comments suggestions reviews are welcome.**_

**Chapter 5: Perception**

Han turned his back on the second ninja to visit him in a week, and Neji made for cover quickly. By now it was perfectly possible that ANBU were here. Even if a few of his traps and diversions had been successful that still only gave him a few hours at best. Lucky, the dock foreman had come up trumps.

He'd secured passage on a ship that would follow the one Kakashi-san had taken, though by all accounts he'd already have reached the Water country by now. The copy ninja was an expert in tracking, using both his own keen sense and that of his track hounds. Hyuga's best bet at finding his kin was to catch up with Hatake and lend his Byakugan to the search.

He wasted no time boarding the ship and stowing his belongs in his cabin. Neji didn't particularly like his quarters, too plain and spare. Being of the Hyuga family, even if only a branch family he was used to a high standard in every aspect of his life. Too small, too dusty, and the bed was just plain horrifying.

Satisfied his belongings were secure he preceded topside to help with the sailing preparations. The quicker they ditched moor the harder it would be for ANBU to catch him. But they couldn't catch him. Hinata needed him. He'd hurt her, in fact, he thought with a frown, he'd almost killed her. Hanabi was young but still a Genin. Constantly he had to remind himself, she's a ninja, at her age, so was he.

"Where do you need me?" he asked the first rag ridden sailor he found.

"See those crates? Get them on deck, we'll do the rest." Before Neji could agree the man was off helping hoist a pully over the cargo hold.

So Neji set to work loading the crates, he'd pile two or three onto of each other, as much as he could carry. Byakugan meant he didn't have to worry about not being able to see past them. Occasionally he caught the others watching him from behind, curious perhaps. Two days of worth of food and rum later, the cargo grate was slid shut and the captain walked on deck.

"Catch" squawked a ship hand and Neji obliged, looking down at the rope he held, "Tie that off over there, when they're done we'll be off." Everyone on deck was busy, tying off lines and hoisting sails it was an interesting thing to be able to take in.

The flapping stopped with the crack of sails coming tight. Wood creaked and men waved as the ship slowly but surely eased away from the pier. The Hyuga boy watched the pier with apprehension and wondered how he'd feel when he returned. _Mourning? Relieved?_ He thought.

"Neji-San!" A voice called.

"Shit" he cursed and looked around the deck, no one seemed to be looking at him. Then his Byakugan spotted two figures on the pier and his heart skipped.

"Neji-San! Halt!" they called. When he didn't move or answer, they burst into a sprint along the pier. Instinctively Neji started judging distances. If they maintained that speed, when they reach the end of the pier, given the fact that it's ANBU they could probably _shunshin_ to the deck at this range.

Reaching for his stars Neji mentally kicked himself. What a monumental lack of foresight. The boy genius had left all of his belongings in his cabin. After a quick glace for suitable objects he selected an empty rum bottle and smashed it against the railing. The ANBU were gaining.

After collecting several of the shattered pieces of glass he launched them one by one at the ANBU, trying to distract them long enough to keep them out of range. Not surprisingly it was useless; both ninja simple caught or parried each of the shards and didn't slow down at all.

The taller of the two trained assassins reached the end of the pier first, he _shunshin_ed to the deck so fast even Neji's eyes missed it, but that didn't matter Neji was ready. Turning he anticipated the ANBU's position and grabbed him be the forearm guard and waist belt.

His Byakugan allowing him almost complete 360 visions Neji perceived the second Anbu landing on the banister Neji had just been looking over. With all the might he could muster The Jonin twisted and launched his captive towards the new arrival, the tossed ANBU had presence of mind to throw a kunai Neji's way before disappearing over the side of the ship.

As the second ANBU vaulted his partner and came at Neji, the Hyuga kid picked the kunai out the air and used it to parry the incoming attack. After a brief flourish of Taijutsu Neji found himself disarmed and on the defensive. This guy was amazing. Diving backwards at a crucial moment to avoid Neji's Heavenly Spin defence the ANBU left himself in mid air and vulnerable.

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Jutsu" Neji capitalized on this expelling a huge amount of chakra from his palms in a double thrust, effectively tossing his chakra at his opponent. It collided with the ANBU's chest guard and sent him too, over the edge of the ship.

With nothing to push of off, they couldn't _shunshin_back up from there. They'd have to swim to shore, and follow on the next ship.

_That was close_ Neji thought and flopped onto a crate.

"You're sure?" he asked, switching footing on the branch. They were huddled in one of the taller trees in this part of the country, about three miles from a little village.

"Kakashi-sama, I'm hurt" Pakkun said dryly. "How often am I wrong? Besides, that girl smelled like heaven." The ninken sneezed and looked up at his master.

"Thanks, Pakkun" Kakashi flicked a treat from his pouch at the pug and it promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So, they're went into that village and haven't came out since" Kakashi muttered.

Fully aware of the danger they could be in, Kakashi sped straight for the village. Branch and trunk and root and dirt all supplied him with foot holds as he propelled himself through the forest. Since recovering and turning up too late to save Naruto and stop Sasuke at the waterfall, Kakashi had never been late again.

Kakashi thought back to Obito and Rin, about how he reacted to the rescue plan. How he wanted to pursue the mission regardless. Looking back at that cold and tortured version of himself, he found he was gritting his teeth.

After a while the copy ninja reach another clearings in wood, normally he'd just launch himself across the gap and keep going. But something caught his attention and he dropped from the trees and landed feet away from young girl.

She was curled up on her knees, clothes soaked in blood and her long black-purple hair a mess. Hearing someone approach, her head shot up, fearful teary eyes searching him. Was this a girl from the local village?

"Please..." she pleaded, stretching her hand out. Kakashi made to rush forward and stopped in his tracks.

With two quick seals he dispelled the Genjutsu, and stood straight.

"Show yourself," he said.

_I won't let my comrades die. __Never again.__Kinata__-kun, I'__m coming_


	6. Playing The Wrong Game

_**Chapter **__**6 :**__** Playing the wrong game.**_

"You're a ninja" it wasn't a question. A figure stepped around in the shadows at the edge of the clearing. Almost the same height as Kakashi he moved like someone much younger, there didn't appear to be anyone else around, Kakashi new otherwise.

Kakashi hadn't expected to be spotted so quickly, but then again, he had just rushed straight towards the village. _First things first,_ Hatake thought, _threat assessment._ Once he established how many ninja, and their rough ability he'd be able to decide how to handle the situation.

"What are you looking for?" the hidden ninja asked with a mocking tone Kakashi had heard a thousand times over. The clearing he stood in was only a few tens of yards in any direction, if need be he could off into cover in an instant. He decided not to answer.

"You heard the man," another voice added, somewhere off to the rear. "He wants answers." Their first mistake, Kakashi noted. Although Kakashi was aware of the hidden nin, announcing your advantage was always a bad idea.

The shadowed figure from the front dashed out of the shade, racing head long at Kakashi. The leaf ninja slid backwards and launched a rapid series of kunai. His attacker artfully dodged each of the blades in turn and was forced to launch himself over Kakashi and back into the trees on the other side.

_Interesting._Kakashi noticed the lack of markings, so they didn't want their affiliation to be known either. Without moving or showing any outwardly signs, Kakashi tracked the two ninja. They were staying separate but always moving at the same time. Couldn't attack one without being open to the other, was the idea.

The first ninja burst from the shade again. Kakashi felt him before he saw him and moved: the attacker _shunshin_ed and lashed out at where the black clad Kakashi had been only a moment ago. Hatake slid to a stop under the shade of the trees and hurled a cluster of stars. The move was mirrored by his attacker and steel met steel in the middle.

Before the younger man could recover Kakashi executed a well practiced Silent Kill Jutsu appearing behind the off guard nin. Forearm resting on the shoulder of his prey the now black haired Jonin held his kunai just in front their throat.

"Don't move" Kakashi was about to start his interrogation when the second voice returned.

"So you've got some speed in you, eh?" the question was accompanied by a tagged kunai that forced Kakashi to release his prey and dodge. The blast kicked dirt in all directions and obscured one of the ninja for a moment.

The new attacker was waiting for him; the first kick almost caught Kakashi in face. As he ducked and landed an elbow on the red head the copy ninja spotted the original attacker joining the fray. Constantly moving to keep all three of them in a straight line, Kakashi ensured that both ninja couldn't attack him simultaneously.

Outnumbered but not outmanoeuvred, Kakashi Hatake watched as his Shadow Clone fought off both attackers. Resting against the tree he considered what he'd seen so far. The original failed Genjutsu, followed by the standard clone, normal clones couldn't deal damage, that explain why all it did was dodge. Unsatisfied with his response at least one of the ninja was forced to commit to an actual attack to assess his abilities. A Chunin level tactic, at least. The ease at which he was able to avoid the attack, the fact they hadn't spotted him clone the instant he was under the trees told him they were no Jonins.

As the second attacker, the redheaded cocky one finally landed a hit, Kakashi's shadow clone vanished in a puff of smoke and the two ninja glanced at each. As Kakashi stepped out from his hiding place and raised his hand casually to cut off the calls of 'who are you' and spoke.

"I'll ask the questions."

Tracking Kakashi Hatake was always going to be a hard task, Neji had thought. But to arrive in the coastal town, the first port of call when entering the land of Water and find that he had vanished completely? Hadn't seen that coming.

The Jonin passed a detailed description to anyone who would stop. He questioned shop owners, stall holders; he scoured the alleys asking beggars. In desperation he'd even tried the bathes and whore houses.

Not one single soul had seen him. Unsurprisingly he'd left no trail what so ever. The captain of the Arbitrary remembered seeing him board the ship, but hadn't seen him since. 'Sure as hell didn't see him get back off' he'd said, searched the ship good and proper just to make sure he wasn't stowed away anywhere.

Neji spent more than half of his day hunting a ghost. Resigned to defeat he decided he'd just have to find Team 14 alone, Hinata-kun had at least made it as far as the pickup point. So that village was as good a place to start as any.

Neji fixed the tie holding his long hair in a tail, and set off out of the docks. Hopefully he had increased his head start on the ANBU agents pursuing him, if not, well he'd deal with that when it came to it.


	7. The Shocking Truth

**Chapter 7 : The Shocking Truth**

"You aren't alone, where are the others?" Even without his sharingan these two posed absolutely no threat at all. They had their uses though, if Kakashi could find out how many more there were, or even information about team 14 then it hadn't been a total loss.

Infuriated by their humiliation both ninja retaliated immediately. Forming seals as they ran they charged at Kakashi, the red head watched as the lone ninja started forming his own series of hand signs.

As his partner Biran _shunshin_ed to left their opponent followed his movement with his eyes, using this time wisely Korlin _shunshin_ to the rear of his quarry finishing his jutsu. In tandem the two cloud ninja launched their attacks

"Lightening Release: Shocking Spear!"

"Lightening Release: Current Cage!"

Before the mysterious ninja could move Biran's cage flashed around him the electric current dancing through the air preventing any movement. Korlins red hair swept up away from his head as prepared to launch each of his spears. One after the other they harpoon through the cage and struck the trapped ninja.

"Where's your smart mouth now!" Biran bellowed as the Jutsu's stopped. After a few seconds the ninja finally stopped writhing in pain and the Korlin and his partner approached him cautiously. Kunai at the ready they watched to be sure there was no sign of life. Dead.

That's when the transformation jutsu wore off. A familiar visage stared up at him through dissipating smoke and horror gripped him. _No!_

"Kitsuna! Kitsuna!" the chunin fell to his knees, forgetting his comrade in arms. How could this happen? Why was kitsuna here? Why had she attack them? "Shit, shit, shit Kitsuna I'm sorry. What the hell were you doing?"

His red hair covered her face as he buried his head in her neck. Shaking her didn't work, her head just lolled back and forth limply no matter how much he wished it was otherwise. Remembering Biran he turned face him, hoping against hope that his brother would have an answer.

It wasn't Biran who stared down at him. The eyes that met his were eyes he'd feared for years, cold eyes, those of a man who'd seen death a thousand times. This man revelled in death. Now he was here. They'd failed, and he'd come to punish them.

"Sensei!" he cried, the pleading tone in his voice breaking out of his control. Bodily he was lifted from the ground, the collar of his top making it hard to breathe. Lazune's gaze was unbearable, for sure he'd kill him.

"She was supposed to be guarding the brats! She shouldn't have been here it's not my fault! We thought you two had it covered, then that snooping nin showed-" he was cut off and knocked across the dirt by his sensei's backhand.

Kakashi stood back released the Hell Viewer Genjutsu and admired his handy work. The smaller of the two cloud ninja, the one he'd learned was called Biran lay unconscious. He'd succumbed to Kakashi's first attack a simple knockout blow from behind.

Korlin, the redheaded older brother lay quivering on the ground. He'd been the more useful. So it was a team of three Chunin and their Jonin sensei. That meant Kakashi had one Chunin and a Jonin to contend with, and he had a sinking feeling that those two would prove more troublesome.

Satisfied with these new revelations Kakashi felt sure that Team 14 was still alive, probably in that village under the vigilant gaze of Lazune and Kitsuna. It was time to bring these kids home. The copy ninja executed a quick Paralysis Jutsu on the two Chunin to ensure they couldn't follow him.

After a quick set of rounds to pick up his spent tools Kakashi was back on his way again racing towards Hinata and her team. It had not been long before he encountered any sort of trap or delay tactic.

Obviously expecting some form of interference they'd set a parameter with trip wires and explosive tags, several containment tag arrangements and other traps only meant to notify them of someone's presence.

Painstakingly Kakashi countered and debunked all the traps he could without actually triggering them, he'd need the element of surprise if he was to get in there without any deaths. The moment they thought he was coming he ran the risk of Team 14 dying.

Hinata-kun's Byakugan would be infinitely useful so he'd make it a priority to free her; from then on out she could easily hold off the Chunin with the help of her Genin team, as long as Kakashi could keep the Jonin busy. It must have taken all three Chunin to overpower Hinata-kun's team, this time she'd have the advantage.

Safely through the net of traps Kakashi surveyed the village. Desolate, no need to worry about civilian casualties or additional hostages. The lack of additional body's meant it would be harder to cover his tracks, but it also made it harder for his opponents to hide. _It won't happen again, Kakashi_ he thought, _you'll__ be on time._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hokage-Sama**

**Catching the Jonin has proved more difficult than we expected, but we don't perceive any problems in capture. We've been delayed by our initial encounter and had to wait on an additional ship sailing, but have recovered most of the lost ground. His traps and delays have proved in effective but his travelling speed far exceeds what we'd expected. It may take us at least a day to be in a position to capture him without harm. We have considered our position and realised that if we are found to be in this land, looking for our own missing ****nin****, it would support ****Konoha's**** protestations of neutrality in the matter, and give Kakashi-****Senpai**** much needed leeway in his search.**** Neji will not get much further into this land and he will most certainly not pass the boundaries of what is considered to be Hidden Village territory as Kakashi-****Senai**** has. We will not let him join and jeopardise the mission. **

**For ****Konoha**

**Tenzo**


	8. Anako

_**A/N I must apologise in advance for this chapter, I'm not entirely convinced I like it myself. A few things to note, I've had to lighten up Kakashi a tad for this chapter, to off set the graveness so far. It was a necessary balance for the coming chapters, i assure you. This may get revised at some point. Thanks for the reviews as always. **_

**Chapter 8: Anako**

Hinata Hyuga wished with all of her heart that her sister would stop crying. It was over yet. Hanabi had been sobbing for hours straight, ever since Anako had been cut down. The young Genin had disobeyed Hinata's order and used an escape jutsu.

That girl had came back to feed them again, Anako had used that as an opportunity and attacked her. At first it seemed like he would over power her, his exemplary Taijutsu skills being put to good use in the confined space. There was a sudden turnaround in the fight as the girl furiously retaliated, and then Hinata understood.

She'd been toying with him.

Knocked across the room by a well aimed kick poor Anako had tried to recover only to be smacked with a Wind Release: Concussive Breath Jutsu. Satisfied with crushing his escape plans the girl picked him up and made to return him to his team.

That's when he showed up. They'd never called him anything other than Sensei so Hinata had no way to tell if she'd heard of him or not. Dead eyes had searched the room and assessed what had happened. Faster than Hinata could see he crossed the room and buried a Kunai into her Genin's chest.

Hanabi had cried out then, Izashi shut his eyes tight and growled to himself. They'd been close. Hinata vowed to herself then that if she accomplished nothing else, and her life was to end here tonight. She'd ensure that ninja paid, or at least remembered the fury of Konoha's Will of Fire for as long as he lived.

"Hanabi. Girl come on, calm down. A Genin is still a ninja," his voice shook as his rage flared inside, "You shouldn't cry for a fallen nin, Hanabi-chan." Izashi shifted in his binds and after a few moments of awkward moving back up against her. Their hands met and he squeezed softly, but her sobbing never stopped.

"Sister." The strength of her own voice surprised Hinata, "We're not dead yet, I've still to prove Neji wrong," Hinata turned to face her sibling hands outstretched to touch her shoulders and her bonds fell to the floor. "And I'll never go back on my word."

"Hinata-san, when did you-" Izashi was silenced by her raised finger.

With a hand seal for concentration Hinata activated her Byakugan, the veins around her eyes extruding from the added pressure. Silently she sat surveying their surroundings. The room they were held in sat at the farthest end from the wooden doors of the main hall, off to the right.

"I need you to do what I ask." The elder of the two sisters hardened her voice as her younger sister finally stopped sobbing. "The only chance you have of getting out of here, is me."

Both Genin frowned at her and the Kurama kid released Hanabi's hands. As she released them both from the bonds she solidified her intentions in her mind. Anako had died, because of her failure to defend them. This time it would be different. Even if it came at the cost of her own life, these two Genin would survive, and be given the chance to make Konoha proud.

"Two of them are gone, that means I have two of them face. There's no need for you to be caught up in this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Anako, but I'll make up for that. I want you to make for the port, as fast as you can and don't stop till you get there. I'll do all I can to hold them off, my Sixty Four Strike's will protect me as long as my chakra holds out."

Hanabi grabbed at Hinata's hands, tugging on them she pleaded with her sister, "But how can you escape, Hinata, there is no way you can beat that guy."

Hinata's hands flew out and clasped the girls mouth shut, she shook her head and whispered, "Someone's here"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fine mist floated its way under the great wooden doors, through the grates that served das windows and even down the stone staircase that led to the upper levels and eventually the roof. It danced its way upwards rising from the floor to envelope everything in sight, until all the benches, the altar and ninja where obscured from view.

Instantly Lazune froze and called for Kitsuna to do the same. The Hidden Mist technique? Surely they had not saw fit to interfere now, they wouldn't risk a break down in their precious piece, would they?

There was no impression of movement, no hint of presence and certainly no way to see the new comer like this. Could there be more than one? The Cloud Jonin decided speculation was futile, action was more appropriate. It was then that the question came.

"Where are the kids?" it asked.

"Go to hell!" Kitsuna retorted, her voice giving her position away in a moment of foolishness.

"You first," it answered.

Lazune hurled a star straight at where Kitsuna was standing and was satisfied by the gritty clash of steel he heard. The assasin had located Kitsuna by sound alone, and only her sensei's kunai had prevented her from a silent death.

Hearing the clash of weapons only inches from her head Kitsuna rolled and twisted sending her own volley of stars into the mist. There was nothing there to hit and they ricocheted off stone and lodged harmlessly in wood.

The air crackled around her and the mist began to hiss and spit, she heard her sensei call out and immediately readied herself for a fight.

"Lightening Release: Chakra Discharge" electricity arced throughout the room drawn to where the stone was densest, wind bellowed out from a central point, the mist dispersed as both current and gale increased until the room was returned to state of visibility again.

"Kitsuna! Here" Obediently she _shunshin_ed to his side but at first he ignored her, searching frantically for signs of the mist nin. Nothing, he'd just vanished. Lazune removed a thin scroll from a clipped portion of his belt with one hand, and bit the tip of his thumb with the other. Undoing the string around the scroll he scored each of the characters on the page in one sweeping motion, there was a puff of smoke and he plucked his staff out of the air.

"I'll kill old Sarakumo, you get the brats. After that, this coward can fry."

Kitsuna watched as her sensei jumped left, pushed off one of the many pillars that supported the ceiling and raced down the far side of the benches towards the altar, and ultimately the stairs off to its left. Something between bewilderment and shock hit her as the first row bench _kicked _her sensei as he passed and knocked him clean through one of the windows.

Instantly the Transformation Jutsu wore off and she was afforded her first look at the mysterious ninja who'd assailed them. Dressed in plain black trousers and a top he didn't look like much. No headband or markings to affiliate himself with anyone.

Deep black hair hung heavily down obscuring most of the upper part of his face but his lips were held tight in concentration. Kitsuna charged two kunai with her chakra and sent the two electric blades at him. At the same time she _shunshin_'ed behind him with the intent of driving a third kunai into his neck.

Somehow he disarmed her while slipping her attack, and met one of the incoming threats with her blade, the second charged kunai drove it's self a few centimetres into her shoulder- a pain she only fleetly got to enjoy before she was hurled bodily across the room by a simple wrist toss.

Kakashi flicked a paper seal at the window hoping the Jonin would attempt to re enter that way. The Kunouichi glanced towards a small wooden door, opposite side of the hall, mirrored with the stairs. Team 14? Kakashi tossed her a few stars to pin her down and raced to the door.

A blast caught his attention and he twisted into a slide to watch the window dust over and the returning Jonin being blown back out. _Come on, _Kakashi thought to himself, _tell me that wasn't epic._

Spinning back round to face the direction his momentum was taking him Kakashi slammed one foot into the door and it caved with a satisfying crack. Instantly he pivoted to avoid a palm thrust, crouched and parried a powerful back kick.

"Now's not the time to be squabaling, Hinata-kun."


	9. Proving Ground

_**A/N Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, a longer chapter here, **__**quiet**__** a lot of fighting. If you have any comments or improvements I'll be happy to hear them. I didn't go into too much detail on the political side, as I'm sure you already see that it's mostly an implied war hanging over their heads. Thanks for reading. Only a few more chapters till the end.**_

**Chapter 9 – Proving Ground.**

"Who are you?" Hinata asked stepping quickly away from the door and grouping with her Genin.

"No time, Hinata-kun. Where is Anako?" Kakashi had noticed instantly, they where one member short, and a familiar weighty feeling swept over him. Hanabi and Izashi looked confounded but their Chunin team leader just frowned.

"The Jonin killed him," she said, the words hitting Kakashi harder than one of Guy's Dynamic Entry's, "Probably to discourage us from trying to escape. Are you from the Mist village?"

"Who's way of the Ninja have you adopted?" the copy ninja asked. Obviously suspicious Hinata tried to protest. "No time, Hinata-kun. If I am to help you I must be sure it is you."

"I..well..Naruto-kun's." She murmured.

It was her alright, that meant the Anako kid really had been killed. Anger filled him, both at himself for not making it here sooner, and at Lazune. The kid had been killed for no reason other than to set an example. They'd pay.

"In a few seconds the Kunoichi outside is going to come through that door. Don't hesitate, don't think. She comes with the intention of ending you. Your original mission is still on; the weapon smith is on the floor above us. Take him to the port and get yourself out of the Water country. I'll intercept the Jonin and keep him at bay."

Without another word the mysterious black clad saviour was gone and was quickly replaced by their former captor. A vicious mid air kick failed to meet its target as Hanabi appeared in front of her sister, two hands catching the offending foot. The kunoichi balanced against the young girl's weight and tried again.

Kitsuna's follow up left hook met a similar fate as Izashi stepped in and caught her fist. Three sets of eyes stared up it her in that instance, determination and anger burning through her. Their leader stood looking at her for a moment, then she pivoted and her hand flashed out blue with chakra.

With her free hand Kitsuna parried the incoming attacked and flipped off the two defenders. Surprised she slid to a stop facing the three ninja, they had been fairly easy to overpower with the brothers with her, even when there had been four of them.

They had the element of surprise that time, this time they were ready, and worse for her, they were angry. If they could be separated Kitsuna believed she could overcome them without much hassle. But that other ninja was going to be a problem, he'd left the room so fast she couldn't track him, he'd already trumped Lazune at least once, she'd have to be careful.

"I see you've got some fight," she reached behind and removed her two blades, sparks flicking between the steel and scabbard until they were fully drawn, "But all it's going to do is make this more fun for me. You won't accomplish anything; sensei has probably already killed your precious weapon smith, you're just going to end up like the other brat."

"Biiitch!." Izashi screamed, Hinata let the stars pass and be blocked but restrained the Genin when he charged forward.

"Get Sarukumo," Hinata needed to remain in control. Constantly she had to remind herself that Kurenai would not be telling her what to do. It was her turn now, "get him out of her as soon as possible. I'll follow behind you. Take care sister. Izashi-kun? Look after her."

"Hai!" Izashi grabbed the younger Hyuga and pulled her towards the door, when she still seemed reluctant to move he turned her by her shoulders and look dead in her eyes. "Come on girl, this is no time to freeze on me. Hinata-san is strong, she'll be fine. But I...I need you."

As Hanabi squeezed the boy's hands and shook herself from her fear, her older sister had spread her feet and set her hands in the Hyuga Stance. With her Byakugan she watched as the two ninja left the room and raced across the main hall towards the stairs.

She returned her focus to the bladed nin in front of her. Anako hadn't stood a chance against her and from the short but intense display before his defeat it was safe to assume that this kunoichi had strong Taijutsu skills. Could they match with the combined combination of the Byakugan and Hyuga style?

Steeling herself to the coming fight Hinata thought of a lot of things. She thought of her training with Kiba and Shino, and the rigours she'd put herself through. To the time she'd come to their rescue, and saved them from certain death. But most of all she thought of her fight with Neji. She thought of Naruto, standing there calling her name. _Hinata__! Are you just going to stand there and take that!? You're driving me crazy! Do something!_

With Naruto's voice echoing through her mind, anger at the death of one of her team, and her way of the ninja in jeopardy, she faced her opponent with solid determination.

"So you think you can-"

"Stop talking." Hinata interrupted, "And defend yourself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lazune hadn't made an attempt to come through the window a second time. The roof was just as easy access, so he ran the wall to the top and easily burst through the old door to the staircase. Round the first corner and third door on the right he'd just about reached the room with the smith inside.

Kakashi appeared in front of the door, and crouching, slammed an elbow into the oncoming ninja's gut. A second copy ninja vaulted the first aiming a knee strike to the head. Lazune retreated a step and blocked the knee, he retaliated with a sweeping strike from his staff that just missed its target.

The two black figures attacked completely independently and with different styles, every so often one would slid back and cast some throwing blades into the fray. One of the ninja over stretched himself on return punch, Lazune took up the opening and rotated, driving one end of his charged staff between two of his ribs.

As the clone splashed to the floor in a puddle of water, the now obviously real one formed a few quick seals. Kakashi's Water Release: Water Fang Projectile Jutsu sent the water spinning violently and driving towards Lazune like some living drill of water.

Spinning his staff about either side of his body the cloud ninja left two spinning discs of lightening hanging in the air, as his motion finished they followed the end of his staff and blazed through the air, severing the drilling water diffusing the danger.

The two ninja clashed again, staff meeting kunai and sending current arcing all about the hallway. They to'd and fro'd with Kakashi's countering abilities constantly pushing then up the hallway and away from the door.

Every hit that Lazune landed jarred and shocked, causing Kakashi to pause momentarily, every time he was forced to block with his feet, or some other innovative method he only done himself more harm.

"No Mist Ninja would ever beat me," the Cloud nin laughed, he slid away from Kakashi spinning his staff and sending disc after disc of lightening down the hallway. Kakashi gave each of the attacks the slip in turn but his attention was forced in another direction as he heard someone approach.

Izashi and Hanabi came racing from the staircase and headed straight for the right door, Kakashi noted the Hyuga's Byakugan with a smile. Only just in time Kakashi turned to see his opponent launch a flurry of lightning bolts at the Genin.

Each bolt was intercepted by a Kunai or Throwing star and aptly charged each weapon before they imbedded themselves in the wall. Forced to use the last of his tools, Kakashi was now weapon less and facing an armed opponent.

"It's probably time I got serious" Kakashi mused while the Genin entered the room behind him.

"Stupid of that girl to stay behind," the Cloud nin replied, "you know she doesn't stand a chance against Kitsuna, right? When she's done with the bitch down stairs, the kids are next. You'd get yourself killed for a bunch of Leaf brats?"

Anger flared inside Kakashi. _How _dare _you,_ he thought. That decided it, the cloud nin could not be allowed to live. _Any of them_, he thought gravely. The chance of Konoha being dragged into this ridiculous feud was too high. Tsunade-sama had obviously intended for him to act this way if necessary.

"You're right," Kakashi began straightening himself to his full height, "A mist ninja would never best you." Using his thumb Kakashi wiped the blood from his lip and places where the staff had broke the skin, and flicked it at the wall.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," The name struck Lazune like a good right hook, "And I will not allow another comrade to die." Kakashi _shunsin_ed to his opponent in time to her him whisper_ copy ninja?_ in disbelief, his knee strike knocked the cloud nin into the air. Jumping he turned and landed a back fist and followed with his right foot, sending the other ninja – for the third time – through a window.

This time when Kakashi landed outside the Cloud nin was ready for him, he caught Kakashi with an uppercut from his staff that sent a shock down his spine. Anger over riding pain Kakashi flipped on his hands and landed on his feet once more.

A different tactic was in order this time. Instead of attacking the ninja Kakashi raced at him head on, inviting an attack. Not surprisingly Lazune obliged and slammed a massive spinning blow against kakashi's block. Before it could be retracted Kakashi grabbed it in spite of the pain.

With a rush of adrenaline and a growl Kakashi wrenched it from the others hands and turned it against its former owner. After a few blows Kakashi abandoned the staff and just lay into the other ninja with his hands and feet.

A combination of Lazune's shock at realising he was actually facing The Copy Ninja, and a Kakashi's far superior skills meant more than half of the leaf ninja's attacks hit their mark. Lazune was being worn down under a hail of anger, Kakashi's Will Of Fire unleashed.

Suddenly the cloud nin _shunshin_ed away. Kakashi turned in time to catch the kunai fleeting at his head, and to see Lazune flailing through hand seals. Hurrying through his own seals at a blinding speed Kakashi managed to release his jutsu at the same time as his opponent.

The leaf ninja's Mist Waltz Jutsu sprayed a fine haze of highly flammable liquid into the air engulfing almost the entire distance between the two ninja. As the Lightening Release: Elemental Dragon Missile reared its head and flew snaking its way towards Kakashi, the current of its lightening body ignited the fluid and the resulting explosion sent both ninja in opposite directions, separated by a thick black fog.

Lazune clambered to his feet and watched as the fog cleared, that blast had taken a lot out of him, parts of his clothes were still smouldering. As the blackness subsided and Kakashi stood looking almost untouched, adding to the horror he performed a quick hand seal and the air around him shimmered as at least forty Kakashi Hatake's appeared beside him.

Horror clamped the ninja's muscles and he found himself unable to move. Satisfied that his simple clone illusion had been mistaken for Mass Shadow Clone the real Kakashi exploded from the ground in a head hunter jutsu and drove Luzane's own kunai into the underside of his chin, killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry that was late, Anako" Kakashi whispered and sprinted back to the church, he dived through the bottom floor window he'd originally blown out and slid to a stop between benches. Hinata stepped out from the side room, looking tired but alive.

"Hinata-kun!" he called, she turned to face him, still not even sure who he was or why he was there, "Kitsuna?" he enquired.

The hyuga girl deactivated her Byakugan and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Dead"


	10. Loose Ends and Tight Squeezes

**A/****N A**** short chapter this time just to set up the ending, thanks for reviews, and as always comments and suggestions are welcome.**

**Chapter 10: Loose Ends and Tight Squeezes.**

It took Kakashi a while to sort everything out. Hinata had listened patiently as he revealed himself to her, using his sharingan is proof. Hinata in turn had told him of how they were ambushed and over powered by the three ninja, Kakashi attempted to ease her insecurities by reminding her that all three were at least Chunin.

Sarukumo hadn't actually been injured at all. In fact the impression Kakashi was getting was that cloud nin were trying to abduct, rather than kill the smith. Perhaps they'd intending on using his weapons against Gaara and his people.

At the thought of the weapons being released to another village was enough to ensure the Jonin would kill him, that much was certain. Lazune had thought Kakashi to be a mist ninja on a recovery mission, without hesitation he decided the old man had to die.

Hanabi and Izashi had taken him and were on their way to the coast, they should be safe with two Chunin still under paralysis probably, and the other two nin dead. Unfortunately for them, the two disabled ninja new that the leaf had been involved, he couldn't let them live.

Konoha could not afford to get embroiled in another war, not least of wall when they were working so hard to build relations with the other villages. Tsunade-sama couldn't stand back and let a friend of the Sand be harassed into changing a legitimate business transaction on the bases of military suspicion.

It was more likely Gaara looked to supply his new ninja and future generations with only the best of equipment, after all, the Godaime Kazekage had done everything in his power to ease the quarrel between the villages and outright condemned a military approach to the disagreement.

After getting each other up to speed on everything Kakashi sent Hinata off to follow her sister and the Kurama kid. Once she was well and truly out of site he made his way towards the clearing he'd left the first two ninja he'd encountered.

Still recovering from the fight he'd just been through Kakashi's memory was slightly off and it took him longer to find than he'd hoped. The two brothers lay in the middle of the clearing, apparently now conscious, just unable to move their bodies.

As he approached the tree line Kakashi couldn't help but think back to the many days he'd spent as an ANBU agent. This kind of killing was the reason he'd stopped his service. If people deserved death, Kakashi Hatake had no pity for them. The nature of assignation means that the majority of your targets are unawares and therefore defensless.

Maybe it was the defenceless part that sat off with him. For the security of Konoha and for the chance that under Gaara's rule the Sand nin could become prosperous again, it fell to Kakashi to end their lives.

It was quick. It was all he could do. An instant death was something few ninja had the skill to give; Zabusa of the seven swords had been one such monster. Regretfully, Kakashi knew he was too. After clearing all signs of his presence from the scene he set off to rendezvous with the remainder of Team 14.

Within half an hour of leaving what would be considered Mist ninja territory, when Kakashi had returned to the politically neutral, but geographically linked, portion of the water country, he saw something he put out of his mind when he first set out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The tagged kunai stopped him in his tracks; even before it exploded he'd activated his Byakugan and turned to face them. ANBU. Ashamed at himself Neji realised he hadn't even made it into as far as the proper border. What could he really have expected.

"Neji. Don't make us hurt you. We have orders from the Hokage: you've to be returned alive and unharmed." The silent one drew the ninken from his back and Neji's Byakugan eyes watched it glint menacingly in the light.

"We'd like to fulfil that mandate, Neji-san." The now armed assassin added.

"I can't go back! Hinata-kun is still out there, Hanabi and the rest of her team, they're in trouble!" He shook his head and glared up at the two masked faces in the trees. "If you want to fulfil you're mandate, you'll have to let me go"

The two ANBU looked slowly at each other, the unarmed one shrugging before looking back down at neji, passive porcelain face and all.

"We also have a second mandate," he paused, probably for dramatic effect Neji thought, "Should you resist, you've to be stopped from crossing the border at all costs. Including that of your own life."

The armed mask vanished on instinct Neji spun, he felt something repelled by his Heavenly Spin. That ANBU had _Shunshin_ed and attacked from Neji's blind spot. As soon as he'd stopped, he was forced to defend himself, the ANBU agent came at him quickly, easily out manoeuvring Neji and leaving no opening for counter. All Neji could do was use his chakra to palm the blade away from his body.

The first kick had knocked him off balance, but the second had nearly knocked him _out_. Furious with himself he rolled to his feet and surveyed them. Both were still visible, one in the trees with his arms crossed watching, the other starting to circle him slowly.

Neji watched, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The ANBU's desire to manoeuvre Neji to a position where the unarmed one could attack from his blind spot was Neji's tool. In his forward thinking he'd missed the primary fact about Neji's fighting style.

"You're in the zone of my eight trigrams," he announced, the ANBU had cocked his head just then.

Neji attacked with all his might, his eight trigrams sixty four palms would stop this agent's chakra flow; make him almost useless in battle. The first nine or ten hits landed perfectly, the speed and accuracy of his onslaught surprising both the ANBU.

Neji was stopped in his tracks, the second agent having intervened. Restraining Neji and preventing him from starting his Heavenly Spin he'd ensured Neji's defeat. Clearly in pain the armed ANBU formed a few hand seals and Neji was suddenly unable to move. Memory sparked. Kakashi-san had used this jutsu on him. He'd warned him.

No longer needing to restrain him the second ANBU stepped back and formed a seal of his own, chakra flared around his hand and Neji could see it sharpen along the edges. In dismay he was forced to watch as both Blade and Chakra sabre where swung his way. In seconds it'd be over.

There was a whoosh and then two thuds. As his mind struggled to keep up Neji's attention was brought to the figure that'd just appeared between the three of them. Arms outstretched in either direction he'd blocked both attacks with his bare hands.

Blood dripped from his palms and his gaze was fixed on the unarmed ANBU. The black clad new comer held the gaze of the white clad ANBU for what seemed like forever.

"He doesn't need to die, Tenzo" he'd said. Before anyone could react he was gone.

Neji meant to contemplate what had happened, Tenzo, the mysterious arrival, and why he'd so completely failed, but everything went very quiet and black.

_**A/N for those of you who don't know, **__**Tenzo**__** is the real name of **__**Nabu**__** agent **__**Yamayo**__**, who is later put in charge of team seven when Kakashi passes out from his use of **__**Mangekyo**____**Sharingan**__**. He was **__**kakashi's**__** underling during his days as ANBU commander.**_


	11. Worthy

_**A/**__**N So**__** this is the end of my story. Kakashi has successfully completed his mandate, but is he happy with the outcome**____** Now I'll get to work on my next story, which takes place about 8-9 years after the start of **__**Shippuden**__**. A new generation of ninja awaits a new **__**hokage**__**. Thanks for reading, and as always, comments and other things are welcome.**_

**Chapter ****11 :**** Worthy?**

Once again Kakashi found himself dressed entirely in black, but this time his usual forehead protector and face mask combo was intact. For almost ten minutes he'd been alone at the k.i.a memorial. When Anako had been commemorated he'd come straight here.

It felt right to remember Obito at times like this. Foolishly he'd once valued the mission above his team mates, and his late conversion had cost him dearly. If he had been with his Uchiha friend from the start, he could very well be alive today. His last mission had been to rescue Team 14 and prevent the exposure of the Konoha.

Only partly completed, he thought. Anako had been dead when he arrived, the other members rightfully discouraged from escape by the execution of their friend. Kakashi swore to himself that he'd make it on time, that another nin wouldn't die from his negligence.

"Kakashi-san?" a hand touched his forearm and his attention was dragged away from the black stone, as were his eyes. Shizune lowered her head slightly rather than meet his gaze, her eyes now fixed on the memorial.

"You're blaming yourself," she said, and they both knew it was never really a question. "You're thinking if you'd have reached them sooner, you could have saved that boy." Her eyes never moved, but she gave a long sigh and added, "He was dead the day you were dispatched, not even you could have changed that."

"Is Hokage-sama ready to debrief me?" he enquired ignoring her words, she looked so different out of her usual robes, somewhat less confrontational, he thought.

"I mean don't get me wrong," her voice cracked a little when she gave a stiff embarrassed laugh, he wouldn't divert her, "you are an exemplary Jonin, Kakashi Hatake. But," finally she turned and met his gaze. "A deity? No."

"Shizune, what are you trying to accomplish here?" he asked, ready at any second to justify his angst.

"Obito Uchiha is dead." Slowly and steadily she took his hand in both of hers, " Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, under one name or another you are in just about every rival Jonin's Bingo Book. You've proved yourself worthy. Worthy of Obito-kun's gift. Of his memory. Obito blood was never on your hands, and neither should be Anako's."

Her hands squeezed his before she released it, he felt a pang of guilt as she lowered her eyes and turn to leave. How long had she cared? He wondered.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." She never looked back as she left him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Hyuga clan had issued you with an official thank you and apology, interestingly in the same letter. They are grateful for the return of the Heiresses, both of whom were almost entirely unharmed. Hiashi would like to apologise for Neji's behaviour, both insulting you and endangering you."

Tsunade still hadn't moved from her desk, she sat with a few papers on her desk flicking through them as she spoke.

"Neither were needed," he assured her.

"Your mission was a success Kakashi-san, and we should expect payment from the Kazekage for Hinata's original mission any day now. The kid's death was unfortunate but unavoidable. I trust you secured our position?"

Kakashi rested against the wall, the ball of one foot pressed against it, and gazed out the window. From this office you could see all of Konoha, he liked the view.

"The Jonin and two of his subordinates I dealt with myself. I trusted the Kunoichi to Hinata-kun and she came through as expected. The only person who knows it was leaf ninja, is safely under the protection of Gaara and his people."

"Good" the blonde sanin stood from her desk and stepped between Kakashi and window. "Tenzo tells me his identity was compromised, and the mysterious ninja took some blows meant for Neji. So have Sakura look at your wounds, I didn't tell him it was you."

Tsunade looked utterly relieved; with a faint smile on her face she reached over and pulled Kakashi in to a brief hug. Blonde bangs swished in front of her face as she shook her head at him.

"What would we do with you?" she half teased.

"Less shouting, more running?" he ventured and then turned away from her.

The sigh reached his ears as he walked away, and under the mask he'd felt incomplete without he smiled.

"What's going to happen to Neji?" he called, almost at the door before he remembered.

"He's prohibited from taking on a team of his own until he proves himself worthy of his Hokage's trust. He's to be partially supervised by Guy until such times as I'm satisfied he's learn his lesson, and humbled himself to the bigger picture."

"Ok. I have a message for Shizune. Could you give her it?" he reached into his pocket and removed a small scroll and flicked it through the air, Tsunade caught it with ease and gave him a quizzing look. Then he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the memorial stone, it struck Kakashi just how many names had been engraved on it. How many people had given their lives in the service of Konoha, and how many people must have grieved for them?

Would his name be engraved of the eternal black stone? _Kakashi __Hatake__ K.I.__A_? Would anyone grieve for him should the time come were he hadn't the skills to return to his people? His train of thought was interrupted by footsteps in the grass. He turned to face the approaching Ninja,

"You came"

A nod, and a dipped head was their only reply.


End file.
